Celebration
by RoseRelease
Summary: The Outlaws bring in the New Year with a bang. (Kori/Jason/Roy)


**Fandom:** DC Comics/Red Hood and the Outlaws

**Characters/Pairing:** Jason Todd/Koriand'r/Roy Harper.

**Writer:** RoseRelease

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** The Outlaws bring in the New Year with a bang.

**Word count:** 1, 926

**Disclaimer:** I own none (and make no profit off) of the characters and the Universe/stories they're from, they belong solely to their creator/s and the publishing company.

**Notes:** Happy Super Belated New Year! (P.S This was a Tumblr fanfic prompt, specifically "Yahoo Me, celebrating New Years with [my] choice of characters." Naturally, slightly angsty but mostly cute and sexy OT3 fic happened.)

* * *

They were in the middle of laughing and sharing stories about their latest exploits over plates stacked high with hot wings and french fries when Roy glanced at his smartphone and quickly shushed them.

"Guys! One minute until the New Year!"

Kori hummed her approval and licked away the remainder of hot sauce from the tips of her fingers as she settled back against Jason's side and the cushions of their couch. She'd been leaning against him for the majority of the night, resting her head on his shoulder when she wasn't devouring her share of the food or up on her feet, demonstrating some of the abysmal ways their enemies had tried to take her out in combat.

Still looking at his phone, Roy read aloud, "Forty-five seconds …"

He also sat on the couch, on the other side of Jason. When he wasn't apologizing for the lack of alcohol for the evening or constantly checking the time, he was either smiling at the two of them with humble affection or nudging Jason in the shoulder with his elbow to get his attention whenever he chimed in with his own outlandish tales.

("No one cares, Roy. It's not a big deal," Jason would say whenever Roy opened his mouth to apologize yet again, always when some advertisement for alcohol came up on the television. The lack of liquor honestly didn't bother him; Jason would never say it aloud, but it was almost nice to spend a New Years sober and around actual friends for once.)

"Thirty seconds …" the archer continued.

In the past, there were two ways Jason had spent his New Year: Drunk and alone in some cheap motel or bar, or sober, _still_ alone, and out on patrol, "painting the town red" so to speak. There was one New Years where he'd attempted both at the same time. To say it was a "bad idea" would be a complete and utter understatement. But it had also been a bad year. His first year out on his own; his first year "reacquainting" himself with old friends and family.

"Twenty-five seconds …"

This was his first New Years with actual _friends_, with people who didn't tell him to sit up straight, mind his manners around guests, and celebrate the holiday in ways that were considered proper and more traditional. Not to say that the one New Years he'd spent at the Wayne Manor was terrible. It was all right. He couldn't remember much from that date, but he did recall the food being fantastic and stuffing his face until he felt like he'd burst at the seams.

(And he wouldn't remember much more than that because he was _not_ going to think about it. He wasn't going to remember any of the extended "family" that had been there, or the amazing patrol they'd all gone on after a long evening of biting his tongue around rich, out-of-touch snobs, or even the private party they'd held in the Cave afterwards. Remembering only reminded him that even the good times were probably never as good as he once thought they were.)

"Twenty seconds …"

But _this_, this was so much better. He'd originally planned on going out on patrol for the night, but both Kori and Roy had insisted they stay in for the night and relax at one of Jason's safe houses and pig out on whatever the hell food they felt like. He'd resisted the idea at first, having assumed Kori and Roy would've preferred a _private_ night, but honestly, who could resist the temptation of a mountain of food and a couch?

Kori adjusted her position, folding her long, bare legs underneath her, her knees pressing against Jason's leg as she leaned over to look at Roy's phone. She smiled and returned to her favourite spot of the evening, her thick red hair tickling Jason's jaw as she did so.

"Fifteen seconds …" she whispered, close enough for her warm breath to ghost over his skin and make him shiver.

'Course, things were going to get awkward really fast come the new year, Jason thought as he stared blankly at the television, not really watching any of the flashing images of others also counting down the seconds. He wasn't stupid or oblivious; he couldn't help but notice the looks Roy and Kori kept sending each other, right over and around him as he tried to focus on anything but the sexual tension that hung heavy over them like a think yet invisible fog. And it sure as hell didn't help that Roy kept glancing at him strangely, whenever the archer was certain he wasn't looking, biting the corner of his lip, his breathing strangely even and controlled in spite of his borderline anxious checking of the time.

The whole thing was beginning to make him reconsider his decision to spend the rest of the night in, sitting in-between two lovebirds that weren't known for keeping their hands to themselves, or their activities to the bedroom, _or _keeping the noise level down.

(Not that he would really know, he thought with a barely contained sigh. And that one time hardly counted towards him being an expert. Couples did that sometimes, brought in a guest to help spice things up. It didn't mean anything.)

"Ten seconds," Jason heard Roy declare with barely contained excitement.

Kori's hand touched his arm, and she raised her head as she and Roy shared yet another secretive glance. Jason's breath hitched in his chest. The urge to bolt up from the couch and just end the night then and there exploding within. But Kori's hand tightened its grip around his arm, as though she sensed his growing unease, and she slowly shook her head when he looked at her and mouthed the word, "Stay."

He never could deny Kori anything.

Jason took a deep breath. Whatever, he could ignore them. At least until they'd forgotten all about him. Then he could leave, after they got caught up in themselves like usual, while he reminded himself for the thousandth time to stop living in the (fairly recent) past, and then -

Roy leaned over and sat his smartphone onto the coffee table with a soft _clack_, but when the archer pulled back he firmly placed his hand on Jason's chest. It made Jason's heart skip. "Five seconds," he said before Jason could even open his mouth, smiling bright and wide. His hooded eyes darted back and forth between Jason's and his lips. "Four, three, two …"

And then it dawned on him. What the private glances meant, why they'd insisted on staying in for the night instead of patrolling the area. It dawned on him just as Kori moved her hand to gently cup his cheek, when she breathed, "_One_," across his skin and pressed her lips to the side of his mouth at the same time that Roy tilted forward and kissed the other half.

It never felt so good to be wrong as it did right then.

Kori was the first to pull away. Instead of following her lead, Roy took the opportunity to fully claim Jason's mouth. He pressed in with almost bruising force, tugged on Jason's bottom lip and coaxed out a quiet sound from deep inside of Jason. It was neither a sigh nor a moan. Whatever it was, Jason couldn't deny what it sounded _or_ felt like: Relief.

When Roy finally pulled away with loud, wet smack, Jason inhaled deeply, his eyes bouncing between his partners as he searched for answers. "But I thought - " He stopped himself, suddenly too embarrassed to continue.

"Y'know, you have this strange habit of running off and assuming things without ever approaching us to ask us what we actually think or feel," Roy replied with a slight smirk. He clapped a comforting hand on Jason's shoulder. "Talking does _wonders_ for misunderstandings, bud. Might wanna try it sometime."

"Yes," Kori agreed with a low voice, "but we shall discuss that later." With a light press of her hand she tipped Jason's head in her direction and pulled him into their own private kiss. Her pleased moan tickled his sensitive lips, and when she opened her mouth to him, Jason eagerly swept his tongue across hers for a taste. The heat and unmistakably familiar taste of her sent a deep shudder rippling through him, and he brought a hand up to cup the back of her head, fingers raking through then gripping her thick hair to help ground himself.

Her lush lips lingered after their kiss ended, brushing lightly against him as she spoke. "You shouldn't have run away last time."

"_Not_ avoiding us all week would've been nice, too," Roy chimed in.

"But that is in the past. You're here with us now, that is all that matters to me," Kori replied before Jason could even come up with a retort. "Personally, I am _far_ more interested in the present." The tip of her finger trailed along Jason's jaw, nail grazing. Jason leaned into the touch. Kori smiled. "What do you say; shall we begin the New Year off with a 'bang'?"

"Or several?" Roy said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Jason barely bit back a chuckle. "That was _bad_, even for you. You should be kicked out just for that."

Roy bent his head and pressed his lips against to Jason's neck, right above his fluttering pulse. "_Mmm_, you wouldn't do that."

Jason suck in a shaky breath of air as Roy continued to litter kisses and light nips along his neck and just under his jaw. "Sure I would," he teased, "but keep that up and I might just change my mind."

Roy snorted, but then latched himself onto a particularly sensitive spot just beneath Jason's ear and began to suck with earnest, hard enough to surely birth a hickey come morning. _Asshole_, Jason thought as he tilted his head enough to give Roy more room to work with. He'd have to return the favor.

Beside them Kori beamed, eyes alight with endless love and passion. At Roy's touch on her hip, she crawled onto Jason's lap and began to push at Jason's leather jacket, nudging it off his shoulders. Jason maneuvered the best he could (without shoving Roy off, anyway) to help her remove the article of clothing.

She cocked her eyebrows. "No more running away?"

He shook his head, murmured, "Nope," and then bit back a sigh when he felt Roy's hand discover the bottom of his t-shirt and slip underneath to explore hidden flesh. Suddenly feeling a little daring, Jason snuck his hand down towards Roy's crotch, where he pressed and began to rhythmically knead Roy's clothed erection. Roy's breathing stuttered and he bit down on Jason's neck harder than usual. Jason groaned. "Not if you'll have me," he forced out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, we'll _have_ you, all right," Roy murmured against his skin with a devious grin, casually lapping at the bite mark he'd accidentally left behind. Then, a little more seriously, "We never stopped wanting you."

"_Later_, boys. We can talk in the morning." Kori paused to haul her thin nightie over her head. She dropped it absent-mindedly onto the floor, smirking slightly at Jason drinking in every inch of exposed golden skin. "For now," she began again as she bent over Jason and drew his lips to hers, "we enjoy ourselves."

Well, who could argue with that?


End file.
